deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Shaolin Monk
l The Shaolin Monk: Ultimate pacifist warrior from ancient China Versus... the Māori Warrior: Bone-crushing native from New Zealand. WHO IS DEADLIEST? Weapons * For the short range match up, the Emei Piercers took on the Mere Club. The Emei Piercers showed amazing speed, accuracy, and killing potential as Alfred turned a gel torso's head inside out with repeated stabs. The Mere Club annihilated a bull skull (which is two times thicker then a human skull) with ease. The experts of the Māori wanted to prove that the Mere was stronger than steel, so they set up a test. Sala tried to smash through a row of bricks with a steel knife and managed to smash through one, but the Mere smashed through three, and this gave it the edge. *For the first Mid Range weapon match up, the Twin Hooks were put up against the Stingray Spear. The Twin Hooks went up first, and managed to cut up a pig carcass and added more when both swords were put together to double the range and managed to cut through a gel torso. The Stingray Spear answered back with an impressive show when the spear stabbed its opponent and lodged the ends of the spear into the gel torso. The Stingray Spear caused severe damage, but not as much as the Twin Hooks, and the Twin Hooks were given the edge for this and re-usability, as the stingray spear was deemed a "one shot" weapon . *Next the Taiaha went up against the Staff. Although the Staff managed to take out clay pots with amazing speed and precision, the Taiaha showed more strength as it took out two cow spines (which is three times thicker than a human spine). The fact that the Staff was used more as a defensive weapon was the determining factor because the Taiaha was built to kill and was given the edge. *In special weapons, the Whip Chain was put up against the Shark Tooth Club. Although the Whip Chain showed a lot of killing potential and sharp precision as it took out all five glass orbs in two strikes, the Shark Tooth Club was able to not only cut its leg of beef, but keep cutting when the teeth broke off inside the target. That was shown as nightmarish damage. The Shark Tooth Club was given the edge. *The experts representing the monk also appear to have wielded wind and fire wheels, or chakrams, which were demonstrated in early clips of the episode, but were not used in weapons testing, possibly due to the Maori's lack of a long-range weapon. BATTLE: This battle takes place in a valley. A young Shaolin Monk is training when he hears strange sounds. He investigates and sees a Māori doing the "Ka Mate" haka. When the Māori is done, he pulls out his stingray spear, ready to fight. The Shaolin bows in respect, and the Māori attacks. The Shaolin dodges his attacks and pulls out what appears to be a meteor hammer. He strikes the Māori, but then loses his weapon along with the Māori's stingray spear and runs away with his Twin Hooks and staff, the Māori hot on his heels. The Shaolin stops and pulls out a Whip Chain, whipping it at the Māori. The Māori, now armed with his Taiaha, catches the Shaolin's whip and flips him to the ground, but the Shaolin continues whipping around until the Māori catches the whip and pulls it out of his hands. The Shaolin runs away again with the Māori chasing him and pulls out his staff. The two warriors clash until the Māori's Taiaha breaks the staff. The Māori launches a furious series of attacks, which the monk attempts to dodge. Although the monk appears to be hit once (there is a sound of the Taiaha hitting something and the Shaolin cries out in pain, but the injury is never shown), he nonetheless manages to get his Twin Hooks and finally disarm the Māori of his Taiaha. The Shaolin hooks together his Twin Hooks and slashes the Māori's torso. Enraged, the Māori tackles the Shaolin in the middle of the Shaolin attempting another strike, only to be kicked back. The Shaolin pulls out his Emei Piercers, and the Māori answers back by pulling his Shark Tooth Club and a Mere club. The Māori lunges at the Shaolin, only to have his Mere disarmed when the Shaolin appears to break that arm. The Māori counters by cutting the Shaolin in his lower torso with his Shark Tooth Club. The Shaolin spins his Emei to distract the Māori, then punches him in the face. The Māori lunges at the Shaolin, but the monk dodges all his attacks and finally stabs him in his throat and temple. Finally, the Shaolin bows his head in remorse. Category:Warriors